<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#makinghistory. by LarsonColfer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002377">#makinghistory.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer'>LarsonColfer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dalton Academy Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Senator Logan AU!</p><p>Heavily inspired by @ https://www.plurk.com/danibanaani post on plurk.</p><p>Pairing: Jogan</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#makinghistory.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Senator Logan AU!</p><p>Heavily inspired by @ https://www.plurk.com/danibanaani post on plurk.</p><p>Pairing: Jogan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan sometimes feels like he’s back in high school as he watches his fellow senators try to come to a decision on the bill that needs to be passed. “I need a break.” he sighs and stands up, his colleagues barely acknowledging him as they squabble all around him. “Just know that this doesn’t just impact us alone, it impacts everyone out there as well and you know where I stand.” and with a nod to the speaker, he turns and walks out of the room.</p><p>His statement is soon followed by hushed whispers and some not so quiet ones but he is used to it. He has gone from being Senator Wright’s queer son to Senator Wright, no the queer one. Sometimes he just wants to be Logan - who loves what he’s doing, which is helping people in his own way.</p><p>He glances at his phone and there is an email waiting for him from his secretary, a link to a news article. He almost dismisses it, not sure if he can stand the daily barrage of venom the press spews daily but something stops him today.</p><p>He braces himself for the garbage that is usually spouted about him but this one is different. It’s an article about the proposed bill and an actor’s views about the same. Logan’s name appears in the article as one of the Senator’s to look out for, who are doing good things.  It’s beautifully articulated and the actor has good views, speaking neither for nor against the bill, which Logan likes.</p><p>He took to google to read more - Julian Larson, the actor and the star of the latest blockbuster who is promoting his movie but has a spin put on him during the interview “I don’t follow politics that much, but he’s a good one, smart too and <em>cute</em>.” followed by a sly smile and wink,</p><p>Logan chokes, as he watches the video, the actor bright-eyed and animated,  his smile wide as he moves his hands around talking and gushing about the movie. <em>He’s cute too</em>. His brain registers and Logan doesn’t know what to do.</p><p>*</p><p>“It’s because lives matter. People lives matter” snarls Logan across the floor, fully aware of where he is and what he is doing and also that it’s being filmed live. But, he can’t let the bullies win, they need to be stopped and he has the power to do it. “and I will have nothing to do with it. I vote No.”</p><p>The video of himself has gone viral, tweeted out again and again by everyone including Julian. And yes his brain still remembers the cutie.</p><p>“Logan Wright is such a babe!, I would vote for him. #babe4president.” It doesn’t help that Julian Larson’s massive army - read 10 Million follower’s on twitter – retweet the message over and over.</p><p>*</p><p>When his phone pings he’s in a meeting about his re-campaign propaganda and he’s not fully sure whether he wants to do it again or not. To see the same idiots day in and day out but it’s a tweet from Julian: who yes he now follows, that decides for him. He hopes that he wouldn’t be noticed, hiding among Julian’s vast followers and that is true for a while but it’s a tweet about a video of himself when he was first campaigning and a hashtag babe4president and he knows what to do. He also gets a follow back from Julian and then he doesn’t know what to do.</p><p>*</p><p>Its starts off as something innocent. They message each other, well Julian is usually messaging him about random bits of his day but mostly about Logan and abysmal clothing choices.</p><p>“Yes the suits are good, but you can’t seriously own only suits, you need to diversify your wardrobe. You need clothes that look good on you, perfectly tailored. Yes, you’re cute and hot, I give you that, but if you want to win, you need to appeal to the masses. No, that’s not your good side. What does you stylist say?”</p><p>When Logan tell him that he doesn’t have a stylist, Julian soon gives him contact details to the city’s up and coming stylist, asking him to call her immediately.</p><p>When the press takes note of Logan’s new and improved clothing choices and commends him on the same, he gets a message.” You should thank me.”</p><p>They officially meet at the screening of Julian’s movie, tickets arrive the morning off and Logan is not sure whether he’s going but the handwritten message that accompanies the tickets is what seals the deal<em>. Looking forward to meeting you officially.</em></p><p>*</p><p>And then it progresses and Logan realizes that he’s been speaking to Julian daily, for more than a month now. Julian telling him about the trials of filming a new movie and getting to know new cast members and directors, sending him pictures of set designs and trailers.</p><p>Logan tells him about his dreams and fears as he reaches the final days of the campaign as the elections draw near. Sending him pictures of his life as well - of an empty conference hall, his name on a banner in the corners, flower arrangement at a party with people not in focus in the background ” I want to be known as more than my father’s gay son. I want do good in this world.”</p><p>“You do so much more than that.” Julian tells him.</p><p>*</p><p>When Logan wins, Julian is the first person he tells, in fact, Julian is on the phone with him when they find out that he has won.” I told you would win, you’re so much better than that douchebag.” Logan smiles and asks “You are coming tonight right.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”</p><p>Julian is present at the party later in the evening, the only actor among a sea of politicians and the likes. He is holding his own as he talks and gives back good when they underestimate him and gains respect from everyone assembled, Logan included and Logan realizes he is in love with Julian.</p><p>He never leaves his side.</p><p>Its the first time the press hints of them being a couple. No one stands that close to a person you have just met with a couple of times – read twice, as put in by Julian’s fanatics. With Logan’s head tilted slightly towards Julian with a hand resting on his back as Julian hands him a flute of Champaign.</p><p>*</p><p>When it’s time to make an acceptance speech, officially acknowledging his win, he sends Julian a copy of his speech, who send it back with few changes of his own as the speech doesn’t sound like Logan. He reads through it and realizes that it is absolutely perfect. “I love it.” Logan breaths out. ”I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” Julian replies</p><p>And later in the evening when he steps out onto the podium Julian is right there sitting in the front row and Logan smiles and open his mouth and speaks, the kiss that follows later in the evening, half-hidden in the shadows is what makes the papers the morning. #makinghistory.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>